


Druggs In and Honesty Out

by KissMyAnthea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Daddy Vergil theory, Drugged up Nero, Mention of Vergil, Moma Trish, Sympathetic Dante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante takes Nero too get his wisdom teeth pulled but the druggs do more then remove the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Druggs In and Honesty Out

**Author's Note:**

> At first this was going to be a funny mix of Nero saying funny things about what he thought about the girls and Dante but then it got.....feely.

He could not believe he was doing this. Dante didn't tell him that he was getting his wisdom teeth pulled out. All four of them out. He also neglected to add that he would be high off of the anesthesia and what ever other drug. ( cause lets face it, half demons need twice the dose of a regular human to actually be drugged up.) Nero rubbed his devil bringer to attempt to calm his nerves. He was at least happy to know that Dante was out in the waiting room. Any amount of sarcasm the elder hunter was known for would be disastrous. 

Nero started at the blue colored walls reading the poster on the different types of gum disease. They all freaked him out. His heart dropped when one of the dental assistants happen to be Kyrie. 

The last time he saw her was when he left for capulet a year ago. She had mentioned that she interned on going back to school and getting an actual career but he never expected this 

"Hey Nero what brings you here?" the Burnett spoke, cheerful as ever.

"Getting my wisdom teeth pulled. " Nero said with a fake smile.

"Owe. I'm assuming the bags of morphine are for you?" she asked.

"Yeah. That asshole Dante tricked me into coming." that made the girl in the white scrubs glare. 

"Did you not intend on coming?" she asked. 

"Well you see-" Nero began but got cut off by the anesthesiologists.

The man wore a white coat with dark blue scrubs and held a big container of laughing gas. The first initial thought was " Oh. Fuck" at the sight of the canister.

Kyrie moved to set up everything for the dentist himself. The sound of metal against metal and smell of rubber gloves made the teen get nervous. Nero instantly reached for the Kyrie's hand, asking her to go get Dante. She stepped out to the waiting room to call the hunter only to end up running behind him when Nero began to yell. 

Dante had to pin the teen down long enough for the morphine to be placed in his left wrist and the anesthesia mask on his face. In a matter of seconds the drugs kicked in making Nero become sedated 

Once the procedure was over Nero was still under the heavy influence of the drugs making him unable to walk on his own. Kyrie told Dante that the morphine wore off a bit ago. All that was left was the anesthesia. She informed him that Nero may say thing that his subconscious thinks. Most of it being actual gibberish. 

Picking up Nero as if he was his bride avoided the Kid from actually hurting himself. Nero, like a child; threw his arms around Dante's neck. Great, now he had to lie and say that Nero was just his nephew. Really they could always pull that one off. 

In the car was when Nero began talking. He sounded like he drank all of Dante's Jack Daniels and this was the out come of it. The kid went on and on about how Dante had nice hair and smelled like strawberries. Then he went on how Trish smelled like vanilla and acted like a mommie. Yes Nero said mommie. Pft Trish a mom Dante scoffed. Once he really came to think of it she was a direct copy of his mother just with a different personality. Creepy. 

At the shop the girls gave him hell for Nero's current predicament. Nero hugged Trish, calling her "Mommie". Trish at first had no idea what to do. Nero seemed to just hug her tighter, so the blond allowed it. 

"Dante the hell is wrong with Nero?" Lady asked with her hands on her hips.

"The kid needed his wisdom teeth pulled out," Dante informed her. "This is the effects of the anesthesia."

"All four at the same time?" Trish asked with her hand gently brushing Nero's hair.   
"It's either all four or none. I had ta lie ta him where we were going." Dante explained.

"Nero can't breath sweety," Trish wheezed trying to pry off the teen.

Nero frowned and let go uttering "Sorry mommie." Really the whole scene was adorable; Lady couldn't hold back an "awe" that escaped from her lips. 

This went on for hours. When Trish had to leave, Nero was put down for a nap much like a three year old. It goes to show that Nero was still a child at heart. His subconscious pushed out the insecure child that was locked away.

It was cute to actually see Nerp being so attached to Trish. Dante had imagined himself and his mother. The older hunter wouldn't doubt that he would act the same as the kid. They were just children who were forced to grow up too fast. 

Trish slipped out of Nero's grasp replacing it with Dantes jacket. The young male snuggled his face into it muttering "Strawberries". 

"Good luck when he wakes up." Trish whispers exiting the shop. 

 

The next day rolled around and Nero woke up in his bed with his pajamas on.   
He just had the craziest dream. He was out in a huge field with blue roses scattered about. There was a woman with long hair and brown eyes. Art first he thought Kyrie but the woman was much older. She wrote a deep red dress resembling a dress from one of the women from Fortuna. 

Her arms out extended to Nero. The male began to run to her screaming "Mommie" with tears escaping his eyes. Once he was close to her his arms hugged her tightly. 

As the dream went on he could remember her singing him a Lullaby to put him to sleep. The last thing he saw was a blue coat being handed to him.

Slowly making his way down the stairs he looked for his hunting companion.  
A box of pizza lay on the veteran hunters desk with a sticky note.

We are all still kids inside.


End file.
